1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a suction body for a cleaner, and more particularly to a suction body capable of providing electric energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general cleaner includes a suction body, a cleaner body, and a connection hose. The suction body draws in dust-laden air from a surface to be cleaned. A dust collecting apparatus and a motor are installed in the cleaner body. The motor generates a suction force to draw in dust-laden air, and the dust collecting apparatus separates dust from the dust-laden air. The connection hose connects the suction body with the cleaner body, and is made of a flexible material in order for a user to easily clean.
The dust-laden air drawn-in by the suction body enters the dust collecting apparatus in the cleaner body through the connection hose. Dust is separated from the air by the dust collecting apparatus and is collected in the dust receptacle, and the cleaned air is externally discharged from the cleaner.
Recently, in addition to simple cleaning function, an effort to apply diverse additional devices to the suction body has been increased for user convenience. An example of additional device is a lamp to light the front of the suction body. Such a lamp may be used when the user cleans a dark area. Other diverse additional devices may be applied to the suction body.
In order to operate an additional device, the electricity should be provided to the additional device. However, since the cleaner body is separated from the suction body, wires are necessary to connect the cleaner body with the suction body. Due to the wires, a manufacturing process may be complicated. In addition, since the cleaner body is distant from the suction body and the wires pass through the flexible connection hose, the wires may malfunction. In this case, the electricity is not supplied to the additional device at the suction body, so the additional device cannot operate.